


I Missed You

by leafykeen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Bruce gets sentimental when he's sleepy okay?, Fluff, Gen, Jason and Bruce have a good relationship, Jason is emotionally insecure and can't admit to missing someone, Jason is not Robin yet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth Rotting Fluff, astute Alfred, baby jason, good dad bruce - Freeform, hugs for Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Fluff fluff and more fluffNow with chapter 2!
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate it too much  
> Typos fixed *facepalm*

Bruce had been away on business for six days and eight hours. Give or take. It was the longest he'd been away since taking twelve year old Jason in almost seven months before. 

Alfred eyed the child seated across from him at the kitchen island, watching intently as Alfred showed him how to make homemade peanut butter cookies. Jason had been buzzing all morning, excited, though he would never admit it, about Bruce coming home. 

Jason jumped when the kitchen door swung open.

"What, no welcoming committee?" Bruce said, entering the kitchen. 

Alfred couldn't miss the way Jason quickly looked away and schooled his features. "Oh, are you home so soon?" he said nonchalantly, returning to his baking sheet. He couldn't keep himself from giggling though when Bruce scooped him up off his stool and began to tickle his sides. 

"You've become quite the little smart mouth." Bruce set Jason down on the ground, keeping a hand on his shoulder until he caught his breath. "And you've gotten flour all over me." 

"That's your fault!" Jason pointed at him accusingly, falling into giggles again. 

"Nevertheless," Alfred interjected, "now that your cookies are in the oven, perhaps you'd better go clean up." 

Jason rolled his eyes, but immediately left the kitchen. Alfred looked at Bruce, smiling softly. "That child missed you, you know." 

Bruce's smile melted away. "Are you sure about that? He didn't seem happy to see me." He chuckled self-consciously. 

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, "that boy has been anxiously awaiting your arrival from the moment he woke up this morning. He's barely left my side all week. I promise, he's missed you." 

Bruce's small smile returned, and so did Jason, free of flour and ready for fresh cookies. 

\---------------------------- 

That night after dinner, Bruce and Jason settled in to continue reading _Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of Nimh_. The almost nightly tradition had started only a few months before, and they were already on their third book. Bruce was surprised to see Jason hadn't read any further without him. 

"I didn't want you to miss anything and be confused," he explained. He sat close next to Bruce, but they didn't touch. At first. 

It was Bruce's turn to read aloud, and only five minutes later found Jason pressed against Bruce's side, skinny arms hugging his bicep. Bruce chose not to bring attention to it. 

Bruce finished the chapter, closed the book, and said, "Alright kid, time for bed." 

Jason didn't respond. For a moment Bruce thought he might really be asleep, but it wouldn't take the world's greatest detective to notice his eyes being shut a little too tight, his posture a little too tense. Bruce was ready to call him on it, and then remembered what Alfred had said. 

_That child_ missed _you._

Bruce decided to play along. He wouldn't complain about having a few extra minutes with his kid. He picked the boy up, and Jason turned his face against Bruce's neck, sighing happily. Bruce took his time carrying Jason to his room. It wasn't often that Jason was openly affectionate like this, and Bruce was willing to give him all the time in the world. 

Eventually Jason began to fall asleep for real, so Bruce relented and tucked him. He turned to leave, before returning to Jason's bed. He brushed the hair back from his face, and gently kissed his forehead. Then he whispered something it somehow hadn't occurred to him to say until precisely that moment. 

"I missed you too, kiddo." 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what an epilogue even is? I don't know.

Bruce was awoken by the creak of his bedroom door being opened. He tensed, heart rate speeding up while he listened for any clues about who the intruder might be. He relaxed when he heard a quiet, "Bruce?" He pushed himself up on one elbow and saw Jason standing in his doorway. 

"Everything all right, Jay?" 

Jason nodded, but rushed to the bed when Bruce opened an arm in invitation anyway. Bruce settled back down, Jason's back snuggled securely against his chest. "It's all right baby," he mumbled, "You're safe. Everything's okay." 

Had he been more awake, he may have heard the wry smile in Jason's voice. "I know, I know. I guess I just..." he trailed off. 

"You guess what?" Bruce rested his cheek against Jason's curls. Jason hated his curls, which only made Bruce love them all the more. 

Jason huffed. "I _missed_ you, okay?" 

Bruce smiled sleepily, and squeezed the boy a little tighter, just for a moment. "Go to sleep, Jay." 

And they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flowed so much better for me than the first chapter did. I hadn't even intended to write a second chapter, but this one just. Happened. Please tell me what you think!  
> This is not beta read, so please tell me if there are any typos!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is poorly written, and I've rewritten and edited and rewritten and edited, and....this is what's left.


End file.
